Sleeping Stella
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The second of six Winx Disney Princess stories. Sleeping Beauty staring Stella and Brandon
1. Cassandra's Cursed Prophecy

Sleeping Stella

By ChrisJan34

Chapter One: Cassandra's Cursed Prophacy

Once, in the great kingdom of Solaria, loyal King Radius and his fair Queen Luna longed for a child, and at last they got their wish. They had a beautiful little girl that they named Stella. Yes, they gave her a name which meant 'Star', for their Stella was the single star in their empty sky. At the day of Stella's birth, King Radius declared it to be a holiday, so that all in Solaria could celebrate the birth of the infant princess. And on that day is where this story begins. Everyone in Solaria paraded to the palace for the party, so they could see beautiful newborn Princess Stella. Once everyone was in the palace throne room. one of Radius's dearest friends and his son had been announced to enter.

"Behold, the Royal family of Eraklyon, King Elendor, and Princes Sky and Brandon." the Solarian harold announced as Elendor gave Radius a friendly hug, and the young four year old Prince Sky held his little brother's hand as they stood obediently in front of the throne. On that day, Kings Radius and Elendor agreed that Elendor's youngest. one and a half year old Brandon, would be betrothed to Princess Stella, and marry her when he was old enough. So Sky and Brandon gave newborn Stella her gift, unknowing of Brandon's destiny. Suddenly, the trumpets sounded again, and out from the window came three fairies.

"Now, here comes our most recognized and trusted fairies, Musa, Layla and Bloom." the harold announced once more as the three fairies appeared from miniature form. The flew to the cradle where the newborn Princess Stella slept peacefully, and gazed at her lovingly. Then they flew to the thrones of King Radius and Queen Luna.

"Each of us will give the baby one special gift, only one." Musa told the king and queen of Solaria. Then she went to the crib again, and closed her hands, then when she opened them again, a tiny red orb appeared.

"Princess Stella, my gift to you is the gift of song." she replied as the orb materialized into fairy dust that fell upon the sleeping baby. Then, Layla was next to give her gift.

"Princess, I give to you the gift of inner and outer beauty." she replied softly as she repeated the same process that Musa did to give her gift. Then finally Bloom when up to bestow her gift to Princess Stella.

"Baby Stella, my gift to you will be-" but before Bloom could repeat the process that her friends had, fierce wind began to blew the flags of Solaria, and lightening flashed throughout the room. Layla and Musa were scared to see the sight before the people of Solaria. A bolt of lightening hit the floor, creating light purple flames, and from the flames appeared a old looking woman with a light purple hooded gown and green jewels. And a young woman appeared beside her in a dark purple dress and dark blue hair that was almost the same as Musa's.

"Countess Cassandra and Shimara!" Layla gasped.

"What could they possibly want?" Bloom asked quietly.

"What a wonderful gathering." Cassandra began, "Royalty, nobility, the people of the kingdom… even the pixies."

"Come on, Cassandra, I'll show you who's a pixie." Bloom gritted her teeth and tried to fly towards the countess. Though Musa held her back.

"I was quite unhappy with me and my daughter not receiving an invitation." Cassandra continued.

"You wouldn't even want it." Bloom spat.

"Oh, this is awkward, well in that case I'd better get going." Cassandra laughed bitterly.

"You're not offended, Countess?" Luna asked nervously.

"Of course not, and to show I have no hard feelings, I too have a gift to give the baby princess." at that, the fairies tried to block Cassandra's dark magic with a protective barrier, "Listen well, people of Solaria, you're princess will truly grow the beauty and love by everyone who knows her, but before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

"No, my baby!" Queen Luna cried out, gathering little princess Stella in her arms.

"Seize them!" King Radius ordered his guards, but it was too late, Cassandra and Shimara were beginning to vanish. The guards could not get them in time, and King Radius and Queen Luna looked heartbroken as they stared down at their baby princess.

"Please don't lose hope, your majesties." Musa replied, "Bloom still has her gift for the baby princess."

"So she can undo Cassandra's dreaded curse?" Radius asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't." Bloom sighed.

"Cassandra's power is way too great." Musa agreed.

"But Bloom can alter the curse's result." Layla told the king and queen of Solaria. She and Musa gently gave Bloom an encouraging push toward the royal couple.

"Just do you best." Musa told Bloom. She cleared her throat and began the words to change the course of Cassandra's dark spell.

"Even though through the wicked countess's dark trick. Your finger, a spindle will prick. Though there is still a light of hope, for the gift I will give to you… when you fall, you'll only sleep, so the prophecy we will keep. When true loves kiss causes you to wake, this horrid curse, this will break." Bloom recited as she finally was able to repeat the process the other fairies had completed. Despite Bloom's gift, King Radius was still fearful for his beloved daughter's life, so he had every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned. So it was declared, so it would be done.


	2. The Fairies' Plan

Chapter Two: The Fairies' Plan

Musa watched the burning spinning wheels in the fire from a high tower.

"This is nonsense!" she shouted irritable.

"Come on, Musa, have some tea. Try to calm down." Flora offered, making cups and a teapot appear in thin air.

"Well burning every spinning wheel is the kingdom isn't going to stop Cassandra." Bloom replied.

"Of course it won't, but what will?" Musa asked,

"Maybe if we just try and reason with her-" Flora though aloud.

"Reason?" Musa interrupted.

"With Countess Cassandra?" Bloom added.

"Well she can't be that bad… can she?" Flora asked quietly.

"Yes she can Flora." Musa told her evenly.

"I'd want to burn her to a crisp." Bloom huff.

"Bloom, that isn't a nice thing to say." Flora scolded.

"Even if we could, Cassandra is way too powerful for the three of us combine." Musa pointed out as they continued to sip tea, "but there must be a way… I've got it!"

"What is it Musa?" Flora asked her fairy friends.

"We're going to… wait, you never know what tricks Cassandra will have up her sleeve." Musa whispered. Then she looked out the window, and miniaturized, signalling the others to follow her. Flora followed her lead, but Bloom was curious as to what they were doing, and as she figured it out, she miniaturized as well. Then they hid in a jewellery box as Bloom closed the door.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Musa concluded.

"Cassandra?" Bloom asked in curiosity.

"No, Princess Stella." Musa laughed

"Oh, she'd make a beautiful flower!" Flora thought aloud.

"And a flower can't prick itself." Musa added, "She'll be completely safe."

"Until Cassandra finds out and sends frost." Bloom replied worriedly.

"Oh no… you're right, and she'll be expecting us to do the typical fairy spell anyway." Musa sighed.

"What doesn't she expect, she knows everything that goes on in the kingdom of Solaria." Bloom huffed.

"She doesn't know everything, Bloom." Flora pointed out, "She knows nothing about love, kindness and the good of helping others."

"That's it!" Musa finally sprung from her seat, "It's something she doesn't understand and would never expect… now we have to plan this with caution ladies, for the princess's safety… there's a cottage in the woods of Solaria… and King Radius and Queen Luna will object to this, but if we tell them it's the only way to protect Princess Stella…"

"Tell them what?" Bloom asked Musa.

"About three woman, raising a child deep in the forest of Solaria." Musa whispered.

"Oh that is so sweet… who are they?" Flora asked. And with her magic, Musa turned them into regular middle aged woman, "It's us!"

"Uh huh." Musa smiled.

"You mean _we_ get to take care of Princess Stella?" Flora asked.

"Yes Flora." Musa assured her as Bloom turned her orange outfit into a blue one in the small jewellery box mirror.

"I loved that idea, Musa!" Flora cheered.

"Yes but we would have to feed her and change her and…" Bloom protested.

"And bathe her and sing to her and rock her to sleep." Flora cooed.

"Do you really think we can?" Bloom asked doubtfully.

"If humans can do it then we can do it too." Musa encouraged Bloom.

"But we'd have our magic to help us." Bloom thought.

"No magic, absolutely not!" Musa protested, "In fact, let's all hold out powers in this sphere."

"You mean we'll live like humans for eighteen years?" Bloom asked, but the fairies set all their magic free into the enchanted sphere that Musa owned despite Bloom's protest, "We don't know how."

"And that's why Cassandra will never suspect a thing." Musa pointed out.

"But how will we do all the chores?" Bloom asked yet another question.

"We'll all do them together." Musa told her.

"I'll take care of the princess." Flora offered, finally speaking up. Then, Musa heard the king and queen calling their names.

"Come on, we have to tell King Radius and Queen Luna right away!" Musa then used the little magic she had left for her and the others to turn to normal size.

* * *

><p><strong> Well I guess these chapters aren't going to exceed my 1,000 word mark, sorry guys.<strong>


	3. Stella's New Personality

Chapter Three: Stella's New Personality

King Radius and Queen Luna watched sadly as their most precious daughter was taken to safety in the night. Musa watched to make sure no one could spot them before they headed on their way to the abandoned cottage. Eighteen sad and lonely years passed for Solaria's people, but as Princess Stella's eighteenth birthday came closer, the began to gain hope, because as long as Cassandra's place of occupation, the forbidden castle, thundered with her frustration, they knew that she had not found the princess in order for her evil prophecy to be fulfilled. Cassandra paced around her throne room waiting for Shimara to return from her billionth search for Princess Stella since the day she was proclaimed missing eighteen years ago. Finally, Shimara returned, but empty handed.

"This is ridiculous, eighteen years, and not a trace of her!" Cassandra snapped, "She couldn't have just vanished into of thin air! Are you sure you searched all of Solaria?"

"Yes mother," Shimara answered, "the village, the mountains, the forests, and every single crib I could find.

"Crib?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, mother." Shimara answered her, then she burst out in hysterical laughter. Once she caught her breath, she was furious.

"All this time you were looking for a _baby_!" Cassandra snapped, "No wonder we haven't found her yet!"

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't know." Shimara stuttered.

"Of course you didn't, now go find an eighteen year old young woman with sunshine gold hair, and eyes as golden as sunrise." Cassandra instructed, and Shimara left once again, this time clear on her mission.

* * *

><p>So, for eighteen years that seemed endless, Princess Stella's whereabouts remained a secret, but deep in the forests of Solaria, Musa, Flora and Bloom lived in the abandoned collage, carrying out their plan. As humans that has raised Stella as their own, and for safety, renamed her Cira meaning "Sun." And on this, he eighteenth birthday, Musa, Flora and Bloom were planning a surprise for her as she cleaned the house for them.<p>

"How about this one." Bloom offered, looking at a dress in a knitting book.

"This is the one I picked." Musa told her, pointing to another one.

"Cira would look beautiful in that." Flora cheered.

"Of course I'd like to make a few changes." Musa replied, "Take away that shoulder line."

"Don't forget to add lovely bows." Flora added.

"And we'll make it blue." Bloom suggested, but the suggestion didn't go so well will Musa.

"No, Bloom, we'll make it orange, Cira's favourite colour." Musa protested.

"Alright but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Bloom asked.

"I'll think of something." Musa whispered as Cira walked down the staircase.

"Well what are you three up to?" she asked.

"Up to?" the fairies all asked in unison.

"Well we…. uh…" Musa stuttered.

"Want you to go pick berries." Bloom continued for Musa.

"Berries?" Cira asked.

"Yes, lots of them." Flora clarified.

"I picked berries yesterday." Cira reminded the tree fairies.

"Yes but we need more, I'm backing tons of berry pie tonight." Musa replied, as Cira was out the door, she called back, "Don't hurry back now, I need a bunch."

"But don't go too far." Flora warned Cira as she waved, and she waved back as she walked into the forest. The three fairies watched her leave.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Bloom whispered.

"Of course not, now let get ready.

"I'm so excited, a real birthday party with a real cake and a dress fit for a princess." Flora cheered happily.

"I'll get the wands." Bloom replied, running upstairs.

"The wands, no!" Musa protested, "No magic!"

"But the eighteen year are almost over." Bloom pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, we're not taking any chances." Musa scolded.

"But I don't know how to back a fancy cake without magic." Bloom admitted.

"You won't have to," Flora told Bloom, "I'll make the cake."

"But-" Bloom was about to protest.

"She always wanted to bake a cake and this is her last chance." Musa whispered to Bloom.

"I'll make it have eighteen layers and orange and blue ribbon icing." Flora was so excited about this cake.


	4. Preparing for the Party

Chapter Four: Preparing for the Party

"And I'll make the dress." Musa added.

"But you can't sew, Musa." Bloom protested, "and Flora has never cooked."

"It's easy, all you have to do is follow the directions, now step on to this stool Bloom, you can be my model." Musa instructed as Bloom stepped up.

"I still say we should use our magic." Bloom pouted, crossing her arms. Then Musa throw fabric over here and began cutting.

"Flour, three cups." Flora read the cook book, then began to look for cups, moments later she found them.

"What's that for?" Bloom asked as Musa slid he through the hole she made.

"That's a hole for the feet to go through." Musa explained as she folded the fabric over Bloom.

"It's orange!" Bloom cried out in protest.

"Very sunny shade, isn't it?" Musa smiled.

"But I wanted it blue." Bloom protested.

"We decided it would be orange." Musa told her.

"No, _you_ decided!" Bloom pouted as Musa folded the other side of the fabric over her. All that was heard from her was muffled yelling. Then Musa just tied a ribbon over the fabric. Meanwhile Flora was still preparing the cake.

"Two eggs, fold in gently." she read, "Fold?" Then she thought she knew what she was doing as she placed the full eggs into the batter and pressed down so a cracking sound was heard. With Bloom and Musa, Bloom was not enjoying being a model one bit.

"I can't breathe!" she cried out, but it came out muffled. So Musa snipped a bit off the top so Bloom could have and opening for her head.

"It looks terrible." Bloom admitted.

"That's because its on you." Musa replied as she cut a bit on the bottom. With Flora, she was reading another one of the direction for the cake.

"Yeast, one tsp… what's a tsp?" Flora asked the others.

"Teaspoon, Flora." Bloom clarified.

"Oh, right, silly me." Flora giggled, continuing with her cake. Musa was measuring the hight of the dress.

"My how Cira has grown." Musa sighed.

"It feels like only yesterday we brought her here to the cottage." Bloom added.

"Just a tiny baby." Flora thought out loud. Then, Bloom began to sniffle.

"What's the matter, Bloom." Musa asked her.

"After today she'll be the princess of Solaria again, and we won't have our Cira anymore." Bloom sniffled. That made Musa begin to shed tears.

"We all knew this day would come." Musa pointed out in tears.

"But did it have to come so soon?" Flora asked, now crying too.

"Well we did have her four eighteen years." Musa answered.

"And they were sixteen wonderful years, Musa." Bloom replied as she began crying harder.

"Now wait, we're acting like a bunch of babies, let's finish preparing for Cira's party." Musa told Bloom and Flora as she continued with the dress.


	5. Cira and Brandon's First Meeting

**Sorry it took soooo long, but I have so many stories on the go right now... and my computer was having so many problems. :P I want to get this one done so I can get to the Cinderella one starring Tecna. :D And just so you know, Roxy will have her own story as well, she will star as Rapunzel in Tangled.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Cira and Brandon's First Meeting<span>

Cira was walking through the forest, singing happily. Once she passed a bird, it began singing the same tune as Cira was. It followed the sweet sound of Cira's singing voice until the two sounds united. Another bird flew beside it, and joined in the song. The two birds awoke every pixie near by Cira as they all joined in together. Not to far away, Brandon could hear the beautiful singing, and stopped his horse dead in its tracks.

"Oh… so beautiful." Brandon signed dreamily, "I gotta find out what it is.", however, his horse refused to go where Brandon wanted it to go.

"Come on!' he ordered, finally his horse was persuaded with extra treats and it galloped full speed toward the voice of his dreams. As his horse jumped over a river, Brandon fell off into the water.

"No treats for you." he told his horse in frustration. Meanwhile, Cira was still singing, this time about a finding her own true love. She continued to sing as the pixies around her. She walked up to a clearing, where her castle of birth could be seen glimmering in the distance, and she sighed.

"Why do Musa, Flora and Bloom keep treating me like a baby, I'm eighteen now. They don't want to do find anyone to love, but I tricked them." She told her pixie friends, "I did see… someone." They looked at her in curiosity.

"Who is it, Cira?" Amore, the pixie of love, asked her.

"He's a prince, tall, handsome, and totally hunky!" Cira gushed.

"Tell us more, Cira!" Chetta, the pixie of chatter, begged, asking her to tell them more.

"We talked for hours and hours, and when he took me home, he leaned into me… and… I open my eyes." Cira sighed. "It is only a dream." the pixies looked disappointed, especially Amore, who had her heart set on finding Cira the man of her dreams.

"Though, they say if you dream something more than one time, it'll come true." Cira told the pixies, "and I've dreamt about him for a long time." Then, Lockette, the pixie of portals, spotted Brandon's cape hanging on a branch.

"Ah ha." she flew over to the overs, "hey guys, look!"

"Okay, I have a plan." Digit, the pixie of nanotechnology, told the other pixies as they saw Brandon's cape. He huddled in a circle as Digit explained her plan. And so, they flow toward the cape and they all grabbed it. As they grabbed it, they heard Brandon talking to himself.

"That voice, it was too good to be real… maybe it was just my imagination." he thought out loud. Suddenly his hoarse whinnied as he saw the pixies take his blue cape, and now his boots.

"Hey! Come back with my stuff!" he called, but the pixies just ignored him. Once they returned to Cira, the other pixies transformed Digit into a human prince with their magic and Brandon's cape and boots. Amore and Lockette manoeuvred the arms and Tune and Chetta manoeuvred the feet. Cira was still daydreaming about her real prince when Digit and the other pixies startled her.

"Oh you little pixies, that's such a nice gesture." Cira laughed joyfully, and began dancing and singing with immobile Digit and the other pixies moving her.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I know we've met before." Cira teased them, pretending she was with her really prince. Brandon had watched them dance, and finally found out what the beautiful voice he heard before. He grabbed the pixies and his cape and reappeared in place of them and joined Cira in singing. Cira stopped silent when she heard his voice singing the same tune as her. The pixies were just as shocked as Cira.

"Whoa!" Cira began running, but Brandon grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He told her kindly.

"No, you didn't scare me, I just don't-" Cira was cut off by Brandon

"You don't know me," and with that, Cira nodded, "But we've met before, you said so yourself." Then he started singing the same song Cira had been singing earlier, and she was still skeptical. She started to leave, but then he grabbed her hand once more.

"_Well he is pretty hunky_." Cira thought, "_Maybe I can persuade Bloom, Musa and Flora to stop treating me like I'm six_." Then she smiled at Brandon as they began dancing by a griming lake, they could see their reflection in the water. Brandon twirled Cira around and she felt as light as a sunbeam. This emotion was overwhelming her as she danced with this strange prince. The pixies watched from afar, and Amore was overjoyed to she Cira with what could potentially be her dream prince.

"It looks like Cira has found her man." She cooed.

"That's so beautiful." Lockette replied.

"I hope this prince has good manners." Tune added.

"All loyalty has good manners, Tune." Lockette told her.

"Not the princess I was bonded to, I turned her right around. Her parents were quite impressed."

"Let's just watch Cira dance." Amore and Chetta suggested, The pixies continued to watch Cira dance gracefully with her prince. They headed to the clearing that overlooked the Solarian castle, and Brandon stared into Cira's eyes.

"What's your name?" Brandon asked her softly.

"I probably shouldn't tell you that, anyway, I really have to get back." Cira told him.

"When will I see you again?" Brandon asked her.

"I don't think you'll see me anymore." she told him, "Unless, meet me by the old cottage!"


	6. Cira's Big Shock

**Another chapter of Sleeping Stella for all the Stella fans! I might get this one done today, despite my cold. *sniffles* The Cinderella one starring Tecna will not be until after my present for SailorWednesdayMercury, who's birthday is coming up, as well as mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Cira's big Shock<span>

Meanwhile, Flora was lighting the last candle on Cira's birthday cake. It was iced and everything, but it wasn't baked.

"There," but when Flora looked away, it began to topple down, she caught it, and used a broom to support it. But the cake batter dripped down the broom.

"What do you girls think?" she asked.

"I don't want to be mean, Flora, but it doesn't look very good."

"Yes, well, I'm not very good at baking without magic." Flora admitted, "But it'll be much stiffer once its out of the over.

"Umm, Flora you do know you're supposed to put the icing on after it's baked." Bloom asked her.

"Oops." Flora blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what do you think of the dress?" Musa asked.

"I think Cira herself could do way better than this." Bloom shrugged.

"Well it's not the way it is in the book." Flora replied.

"Well I improved it." Musa told them.

"Well I think we should stop kidding ourselves, we suck without our powers." Bloom tore apart Musa's awfully made dress.

"I think she may be right after all, Musa." Flora sighed.

"Okay, girls, Bloom, lock the doors, Flora, close the windows, and block up every hole you can see. We can't risk Cira's safety." Once every hole was blocked up, Musa released the magic from within the sphere, everyone received their rightful powers back.

"Bloom, take care of the cleaning, I'll make the dress and Flora, you back the cake." Musa instructed as everyone took their places. Bloom cast a spell on the bucket, mop and broom, and they popped to life and began cleaning the cottage. Musa waved her hands to shape the fabric into a dress, and Flora wave magic around as cake ingredients flew into the bowl. As Bloom was dancing with the mop, she happened to notice the dress Musa was making for Cira.

"Orange, it should be blue." she whispered as she cast a spell on the dress and the material it was being made out of to turn it blue.

"Bloom!" Musa called in frustration, "Cira likes orange!" So, she turned the dress back to its original color. Bloom noticed and turned it blue once again, however, Musa countered it with the orange.

"Blue." Bloom coughed, missing the dress and hitting Musa by accident. She was really getting fumed as she hit Bloom with a shot of orange, pretty soon it was a spree of blue and orange magic flying every which way, distracting Flora from finishing the decorations on the cake. The blasts of magic bounced off the floor and up the chimney, causing it to puff orange and blue smoke. It was at that moment the Shimara spotted the colourful smoke.

"I wonder… Cassandra would love to hear this." she whispered as she ran and hid. Inside the cottage, the fight between the two fairies continued, until they both hit the dress at once, resulting in it turning both colors, like it was splotched with paint.

"Now look what you did, Bloom!" Musa shouted.

"Ssh, girls, listen… its Cira." Flora warned.

"Alright, enough fooling around." Musa ordered as she turned the dress to its original orange color, "hide." then Bloom secretly turned the dress blue behind Musa's back. Cira was just walking up the path towards the cottage as she called to the.

"Musa, Flora, Bloom!" Cira called, as they watched her draw near them, Musa turned to see the mop was still going.

"Girls, who left the mop running?" Musa asked. Bloom stopped it quickly with her magic. Cira entered the cottage and took off her sash. She twirled away to see the blue dress and cake.

"Surprise Cira!" Musa, Flora and Bloom called out, running toward her happily.

"Thank you girls, this is the happiest day of my life, just wait until you meet him." Cira sighed.

"Who's him?" Flora asked curiously.

"Cira?" Bloom asked scoldingly.

"You've met a strange boy, haven't you?" Musa asked.

"No, I've met him before, he's not a stranger." Cira told them.

"Where have you met him." Musa asked Cira sternly.

"In a dream." and then she began singing the song she sung in the forest and started dancing with Flora.

"She's in love." Flora replied/

"Oh no." Bloom gasped out loud.

"This isn't good." Musa thought

"Why is this a bad thing all of the sudden, I am eighteen?" Cira asked.

"Well, you're already betrothed." Flora confessed.

"Since you were first born." Bloom added.

"To who?" Cira asked.

"To Prince Brandon, Cira." Flora answered.

"But that's impossible." Cira gasped, "I'm just a peasant."

"No your not." Bloom told her.

"You are Princess Stella of Solaria." Musa concluded as Shimara eavesdropped, "and tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Radius."

"But I can't, I promised him I would meet him here tonight." Cira, or Stella, stuttered.

"I'm sorry Stella, but you must never see him again." Musa told her sadly.

"How could you do this to me, and on my birthday too!" Stella burst into tears and ran to her room to sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor CiraStella.**


	7. The Princess Falls

Chapter Seven: The Princess Falls

Meanwhile, in the castle of Solaria, Radius was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his beloved daughter.

"No sign of her yet, Elendor." he sighed,

"Of course not, Radius. It'll be a good half hour until the sun sets." Elendor told him, "Just relax, Stella will be fine."

"But after eighteen years of worry, not even knowing if she is even alive." Radius panicked.

"Its all over, Radius." Elendor clapped his hands and a servant came with a drink and two glasses, "Tonight we celebrate the future." They both toasted to the celebration at hand.

"And to their new palace!" Elendor chuckled.

"New palace?" Radius asked.

"Yes, they'll need a home of their own to raise their own family." Elendor explained to Radius.

"I suppose, in time." Radius thought aloud as they toasted once again. Then Elendor clapped his hands again.

"The plans!" he ordered as the servant took out the plans for the new castle and showed them to Radius.

"You're building it already?" King Radius asked in surprise.

"Built, finished!" Elendor replied joyful, "They can move in tomorrow."

"Elendor, their not married yet." Radius protested.

"We'll take care of that tonight, to the wedding!" Elendor wanted to toast once more, but Radius pushed the bottle of wine away.

"Now wait just a minute, I barely know my daughter and you're trying to take her away from me." Radius protested furiously.

"She'll invite Brandon right? You want to see your grandchildren, right?" Elendor pressured, "Than there's no time to loss. To the wedding!"

"Really Elendor, and besides, Stella doesn't know anything about this." Radius protested, "This'll be too much of a shock."

"How is my Brandon a shock to your daughter?" Elendor question furiously. "Why doesn't your daughter like my son, and by that matter, I'm sure my son doesn't like her either!"

"Now listen here you self centred, old bat!" Radius shouted. They started fighting, but moments later they both burst into laughter.

"Why are we fighting anyway?" Radius laughed.

"Absolutely nothing." Elendor chuckled, "our children are bond to fall in love with each other. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the woodworkers start on a cradle as soon as their ready, no more rush."

"To our grandchildren!" Radius was about to finally toast, when they noticed that the was no more wine. The servant had drank it and fell asleep under the table. Suddenly the two kings heard the loyal announcer.

"Now arriving, Prince Brandon!" Elendor heard, and ran outside to greet his son,

Brandon's horse galloped throw the crowd of people to the castle's doors. Elendor ran down the stairs frantically calling Brandon's name until he caught up to him.

"Brandon! Hurry, son, change into some suitable clothes, you don't want to me your future bride like that." he encouraged.

"But I did meet her, dad." Brandon told him, "In a dream." He began dancing with his father the way Stella had danced with Flora.

"Put me down." Elendor demanded, "Now what is this all about."

"I ready did meet the one I plan to marry someday." Brandon replied.

"Princess Stella, with have to tell Radius!" Elendor cheered excitedly.

"I didn't say it was Stella, I said I met the one I want to marry." Brandon clarified, "I didn't know what her name was, she was a peasant girl I guess,"

"Wait, wait, wait, a peasant girl! You'd give up the throne, for some peasant girl!" Elendor snapped.

"Dad, you're living in the days of traditional loyal relationships, today's-" Brandon tried to protest.

"Today I'm still king, and I want you to came to realization!" Elendor ordered.

"And find the one I love." Brandon finished, riding away on his horse.

"No wait Brandon!" Elendor called chasing after him. But he ran too far away for Elendor to reach him.

"How will I ever tell Radius about this horrible news." he sighed.

Musa, Flora and Bloom lead sad Princess Stella through the forest in their fairy forms, Stella was wearing a blue cloak, so no one would recognize her. Flora placed her hand on Stella's should for comfort as they continued to walk, she felt so bad for poor Stella. Once that reach the castle, they snuck in a side door and up some stairs to a hallway.

"Come on." Musa whispered, looking ahead. No one was supposed to see Stella before sunset. They slowly snuck toward the door.

"Bring her in here, girls." Musa interacted as she and Flora took Stella in the room as Bloom shut the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"Bloom, lock the door, Flora, close the curtains." Musa told them as the hurriedly did so. Musa lead Stella to the vanity and sat her down.

"And now, a final gift, the tiara of Solaria, a symbol of your royalty, and you're birth right." Musa concluded. As soon as Musa placed the crown on Stella's head, she burst into fresh tears and buried her head in her arms.

"Oh, Stella." Flora sighed sadly.

"Lets just leave her to cry." Musa told them sorrowfully. The three fairies left the room and stood in the hallway.

"Its that guy she likes." Bloom replied.

"What are we going to do?" Flora asked, for of sadness. In the room, Stella continued to cry, but didn't know that the fireplace had went out, and a purple light appeared in the empty space. Princess Stella looked up to see the light, and was curious to know what it was. She stood up, and her cloak slipped off as she walked towards the light. Outside in the hallway, the fairies were still talking.

"I don't see why she has to marry just a prince, I think she should marry whoever she wants." Bloom replied.

"But thats not for us to decide, Bloom." Flora told her. In the room, Stella was inching closer and close to the light and following it through a secret door. With the others, they will still discussing Stella's admirer.

"Maybe we should tell King Radius about the boy." Flora suggested.

"Well why can't we?" Bloom added.

"Girls, I sense dark magic nearby… Cassandra!" Musa gasped. As the fairies opened the door, they saw Stella disappear into the secret door.

"Oh, why did we leave her!" Flora cried out as they continuously called her by her peasant name, only because they were so used to addressing her as Cira. With Stella, she was following the light up a winding flight of stairs. The fairies pushed on the wall, until Musa shot it with her magic, and they flew through to find Stella. It turned into a race against time as they called for her as she followed the purple light. It lead the Princess to a small room, and then it turned into a spinning wheel. Stella reached out her hand to see if the spinning wheel was real. The fairies rushed to search for her as they called out her peasant name.

"Cira, don't touch anything, what ever you do!" Bloom called out. Stella's hand was getting so close to the spindle that it practically glowed. Then she heard a wicked voice.

"Touch the spindle Princess, I command you." Cassandra's voice ordered, and so, Stella did as she was instructed, but at a costly price. When the fairies reached her, it would too late, Princess Stella was face down on the ground, and Cassandra stood there before them.

"You naive, laughable, goody-goody pixies! You think you could outwit me, the Countess of Evil, well here's you Princess Stella!" Countess Cassandra cackled as the fairies had looks of terror on there faces when they saw the fallen Princess of Solaria. Then, Cassandra vanished into thin air once again.

"Cira!" They all called..

"I'll never forgive myself for this." Musa sobbed.

"This is all our fault." Flora added sadly. Outside the castle, the sun was reaching the horizon.

In the throne room of Solaria, Elendor ran in the door in a panic.

"Radius, I have to tell you something!" he called, "Its about Brandon."

"Yes, where is he anyway?" Radius asked him.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you." Elendor replied.

"Elendor, listen." Radius hushed his old friend as the announcer proclaimed the safety of Princess Stella. Fireworks of multiple colour slashed over the canvas of night sky, while up in the tallest tower of the Solarian palace, the fairies placed the fallen princess on a bed to rest. They all had tears running down their faces, but Musa just couldn't bring herself to look at Stella as she walked to the balcony. Moments later, Bloom and Flora followed her. Flora placed a comforting hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Poor King Radius and Queen Luna," Bloom began sadly, "They'll be so heartbroken when they find out what happen to Ci- Stella."

"That aren't going to find out," Musa replied wiping away a tear, "we'll be the entire kingdom to sleep until Cira awakens." And with that, Musa closed the curtains, and the fairies miniaturized and flew off. They sprinkled their fairy dust on the unsuspecting people in the courtyard of Solaria's palace, as well as everyone else in the ballroom of the palace. As the dust was sprinkled, everything came to a stand still as the people drifted off to sleep. It was Musa's job to put the two kings and Queen Luna to sleep when she overheard the conversation.

"So I was talking to Brandon and it seems he has fallen in love with a peasant girl." Elendor replied with a huge yawn due to Musa's fairy dust.

"Peasant girl?" Musa asked, flying back to Elendor, "Yes, your majesty, tell me about the peasant girl, who is she, where did Brandon meet her?"

"Just some peasant girl…" Elendor mumbled, "In… in a dream…" and then he fall asleep like the rest of the people.

"In a dream." Musa gasped, flying towards the other two fairies, "Girls, we have to get back to the cottage." After Bloom blew out the last of the candles in the room, they were in a race against time to save Brandon.


	8. The Epic Battle

**Last Chapter of Sleeping Stella.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: The Epic Battle<span>

Brandon galloped through the forest on his horse, whistling the tune that he and Stella sang at first meeting. As he reach the cottage he adjusted his hat. He was ready for what he expected was to see Stella once more, but when he knocked on the door, another voice welcomed him. Unaware of what would happen next, he opened the door, and when he walked in, the door closed behind him, and suddenly, Cassandra's henchmen attacked him and she and Shimara laughed evilly. Once Prince Brandon was tied up, Cassandra held a candle up to his face.

"Well, I catch a trap for a peasant, and yet I catch a prince." she cackled, "Away with him, I have other plans for him."

The fairies hurried as fast as they possible could, but when they reached their old cottage, they gasped, as Musa picked up Brandon's hat.

"Cassandra!" The gasped in unison.

"She's got Prince Brandon." Bloom added.

"At Beta Mountain!" Musa was horror stricken.

"We… we can't go there." Flora became pale faced at the mention of Cassandra's lair.

"We can… and we have to!" Musa told them seriously.

And so the fairies ventured their way into the dangerous parts of Solaria, where Cassandra's henchmen roamed the forest, and where Beta Mountain was located. Musa led the way as the three fairies from one hiding place to another, trying to avoid being seen. A guard looked around after seeing Bloom's light, then turned and left. The fairies once again miniaturized after they were almost spotted, and flew into the lair only to be frightened by sleeping guards and animal statues. Hidden away once more, the three let out sighs of relief, until they heard noises, and went to find out where they were coming from. The followed it to an opening, where down below, Cassandra and Shimara sat or their thrones watching then henchmen dance around a fire,

"What a pity Prince Brandon couldn't join us for the celebration." Cassandra laughed.

"Yes, mother, isn't it a pity." Shimara joined in the laughter.

"Well, lets go to the dungeons and cheer him up." Cassandra got up and Shimara followed. The fairies flew ahead and trailed behind them. Cassandra and Shimara opened the door to Brandon's cell, where he sat there, depressed.

"Come on, Prince Brandon, why so down." Cassandra asked sarcastically. "You are the only hero in a beautiful fairy tale." Then she showed him he crystal staff. "Look, King Radius's castle, and in the tallest towel, dreaming of her true love… Princess Stella. Although, with a gracious twist of fate, she is the peasant you had met just yesterday. Isn't she so beautiful, Prince Brandon? With sunshine within her hair, and lips that put the red rose to shame. No wonder she is the princess of the sun and the moon… however, she fell into an ancient sleep, waiting for you to wake her… and many years pass, a hundred years to be exact. And the gates part to let the prince free, so he can wake his love with loves first kiss, and prove that good will always conquer the darkness." Cassandra laughed wickedly as Brandon struggled in his chains.

"Let me out of these chains, Cassandra you wicked countess! What did you do to Stella!" Brandon shouted.

"Why you evil witch, I'll.." Bloom was about to fly toward Cassandra, but the others pulled her back. Shimara turned to almost catch them, but she missed them my mere seconds.

"Come, Shimara, lets leave our hero with these happy thoughts." Cassandra and Shimara headed out of Brandon's cell, "This has been a very gratifying day, for the first time in eighteen years, I will sleep in peace." As they two evil mistresses departed the dungeons, the fairies slipped into the cell. Brandon was about to say something, when stopped him.

"No time to explain." Musa told him as she and Flora broke his chains with their magic, and Bloom broke the lock on the door. Brandon could not wait to get out, but Musa stopped him once more.

"Wait Prince Brandon, the road to true love is paved with many more obstacles, but you'll have to face those by yourself. So we'll give you a shield of honor, and this green phantom-blade of truth. With the weapons, the light with always prevail. Now we have to hurry," Musa explained. However, as the four were leaving the dungeons, they me up with Shimara.

"Mother, mother, those pixies help the Prince escape!" she shouted, running to find Cassandra.

"Snitch." Bloom huffed. So the went up another staircase, to be met be Shimara and numerous guards. Brandon fought with his weaponry and ran down a collapsed wall to find his horse chained up. The guards were about to threw rocks at him when the fairies showed up once again.

"Brandon, look out!" Musa called, and shot the rocks with a sound attack, and the shattered to pieces. Then the guard began to shoot arrows at Brandon, but Flora turned them into flowers. Bloom unchained Brandon's horse and he got on as the fairies followed. Musa put up a shield so the guards couldn't chase them.

"Mother, mother, they're getting away!" Shimara shouted.

"Thats it, I wanna take the noisy, spoiled brat on." Bloom flew toward Shimara and attack her over and over, until after numerous attacks, Bloom had turned Shimara to stone.

"Oh, what is it Shimara!" Cassandra shouted, only to see that she was a stone statue, "No, not my daughter, no!" And Brandon and the fairies were about to get away, when the gate was closing behind them, Brandon had to jump.

"Look out!" Flora gasped as Brandon made the jump, and hurried toward the Solaria castle. Cassandra attempted to strike them with he powers, but they got too far away for her aim. So she sent her power towards King Radius's palace. Thorns grow around the castle as Brandon stopped in his tracks. Cassandra laughed triumphantly as Brandon began slashing the thorns to get through. However, his cape got caught in the thorns. The fairies all help him out of his prickly situation and he began to ride once more through the thorny forest. Brandon managed to fight his way through.

"This can't be!" Cassandra was furious as she transported from where she was at Beta Mountain to the front of King Radius's castle. As Brandon rode up to the castle, Cassandra stopped him in his tracks.

"Now you'll have to deal with me, Prince Brandon, and all the powers of evil!" Cassandra cackled, turning into a gigantic dragon. Brandon and the fairies were horrified when they saw this. Brandon charged at the dragon, and just as expected, it blew purple fire at him. He and Cassandra went head to head for a while, when Musa pointed to a hellish rock.

"Brandon, up here!" she called. As Cassandra tried bitting at him with her sharp dragon teeth, he lost his footing, and his shield slipped from his hand. Just then, Musa had an idea, "Brandon, throw your phantom-blade, it'll kill Cassandra!" Brandon did as he was told, and just as hoped, the phantom-blade hit Cassandra right where her evil heart lie. She fell in the deep abyss, only to be destroyed, and the phantom-blade turned dark when it use with fulfilled. Brandon looked shocked as he stood up, and the fairies surrounded him. Suddenly, everything from Cassandra's attacks were back to normal, and King Radius's castle returned to it's formal glory.

Brandon looked around the castle's courtyard to see everyone was in a deep sleep, but he wasted no time heading up to the Solarian castle's tallest tower. Once Brandon reached the room holding the sleeping princess of the sun and the moon, he turned to look at her. He knelt down beside the bed and leaned in to give Princess Stella a passionate kiss. Moments later, her sunrise brown eyes fluttered open. Flora's eyes began to water as she hugged Musa, and Bloom was so excited to see Stella wide awake once more. Everyone in the castle began to reawaken. In the throne room, King Radius and King Elendor reawaken as well.

"Now, Elendor, what were you saying?" Radius asked.

"I was saying that it is a new generation and-" Elendor began.

"You said them a minute ago." Radius interrupted his friend.

"Alright, then I'll cut to the chase, Prince Brandon told me that he want to marry-" Elendor was cut off be the trumpets playing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Bloom and the fairies walked out on the balcony to see Prince Brandon and Princess Stella walk down the staircase hand in hand.

"Its Stella, she's here!" Radius shouted joyfully, Elendor was dumbfounded.

"And, and Brandon!" he replied in disbelief, he had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right. Princess Stella was so happy to see her parents that she ran right to them.

"Mom, daddy!" she called, gathering in a firm hug. The fairies were happy to see Stella so happy, and that she was safe and sound. Elendor ran to Brandon for some kind of explanation.

"What does this me, Brandon?" he asked his son, "I don't understand." he received a kiss on the cheek by Stella before she continued to dance with Brandon.

"What is going on?" Elendor was still confused as he looked at Stella's parents, and then and the fairies, "Well as long as everybody is happy." he gave up, satisfied. Stella and Brandon continued to dance as the fairies watched, and Flora, being the good-hearted person she was, began to cry.

"Flora, what's the matter?" Musa asked her sweet hearted friend.

"I just love happy endings, Musa." Flora sighed dreamily.

"Yes, I do too…" just then Musa once again noticed Stella's dress, "Blue! Stella's dress should be orange!" Musa and Bloom continued to fight over which color Stella's dress should be, but Stella didn't care, as long as she was in the arms of the one she loved


End file.
